Gravity Control (Superpower)
Gravity Control A power involing the manipulating gravitons, theoretical particles that govern the behavior of gravity, one of the four fundamental forces Fundamental Forces. Users can control, shape and manipukate graviation, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other. Users can bend gravity, making it "heavy" or "light", cause objects to "fall" toward something other than the earth, flatten objects and even generate miniature black holes. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass, allowing them to move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. When a user selects Gravity Control, they gain the following: *You are immune to the effects of heavy or light gravity in an area and gain Advantage against any Gravitational effects made against you. *'Feather Fall:' You can fluctuate gravity in such a way that you negate the momentum of a falling creature at the last moment, saving them from taking any falling Damage. This is a DC 15 Power check and is used as a Reaction. *'Gravity Blast:' You manipulate gravity to distort and buffet your foe’s body. This is a ranged Power attack with a range of 30 feet, that deals 1d6 force damage +1/2 ranks in this power. Additionally, by spending a hero point, you can force the target to make a DEX save or fall prone. *'Lift:' You can lift and move objects weighing 5 pounds/rank in this power as if you had telekinesis. This cannot be used offensively. *'Scorn Earth:' Your feet lift ground. From now on, you can float up to a foot above the ground, but still move and act as if you were standing on solid ground. This ability is constantly active, unless you are unconscious. *'Manipulate Gravity:' You can generally increase or decrease gravity in your general vicinity (within 30 feet of you) by 1 step; increasing it to Heavy Gravity or reducing it to Light Gravity. **''Heavy Gravity:'' The Gravity in the area is much more intense than normal. As a result, all those in the area have disadvantage on all Athletics and Acrobatics checks. All item weights are effectively doubled. Weapon ranges are halved but the damage increases by 1 damage die. Characters who fall with heavy gravity take 1d12 falling damage. **''Light Gravity:'' The gravity in the area is much less intense than normal. As a result, all those in the affected area gain advantage on Athletics and Acrobatics checks. All items weigh half as much. Weapon ranges are halved and damage is lowered by 1 damage die. Falling characters take 1d6 damage. Mutations Rank 1 *'Ant Haul:' Reduce the weight of all carried items by 25% for 1 hour/rank in this power. *'Deflect Projectiles:' As a standard action, you gain a 20% miss chance against ranged weapon attacks. This lasts 1 round/rank in this power or until you choose to use a Reaction to completely nullify a ranged attack. *'Darkness:' You compress gravity in such a way that it begins absorbing light. You plunge a 20-ft. area in a darkness so deep that it cannot be penetrated by Darkvision or even X-Ray vision. Lasts for 1 round/rank in this power. *'Distortion:' The manipulation of light waves around you grants a +2 deflection bonus to Defense. *'Endurance:' Your control of gravity allows you to persist through difficult tasks with ease. You gain Endurance as a bonus merit. *'Gravitational Anchor:' You generate an increased gravity field around a vehicle. The affected cannot move unless the driver succeeds at a Pilot check contested against your Power check, made at Disadvantage. *'Gravity Aura:' Your mastery of gravitation pulls allows you to lessen the impact of weapons. You gain DR 1/3 ranks in this power. This ability is always active. *'Gravity Bow:' You can significantly increase the weight and density of arrows and other projectile weapons the instant before they strike a target and return to normal a split second later. Any arrow, thrown weapon or other projectile weapon deals damage as if it were 1 damage die higher for 1 minute/rank in this power. *'Gravity Hold:' You increase the pull of gravity around yourself until creatures become too heavy to move. Creatures in your gravity field (a 10-square foot area within 30 ft of you) must succeed at a CON save or gain the held condition until you release them or they break free. A flying creature has disadvantage on this save; failure means it is unable to remain airborne and must land (no damage). On successive rounds, targets can move with a successful STR save. All creatures in the area have their speed reduced by half. Incorporeal and gaseous creatures are immune to this power. *'Gravity Well:' You bring into being a localized region of increased gravity that crushes a creature to the ground. Select one target within 100 feet of you. This target can only move at half speed, jump only half as far as normal and can lift and carry only half as much as normal. Any flying target has its maneuverability reduced by two steps and plummets to the ground unless they succeed at a Power Check. *'Hammer:' You can significantly increase the weight and density of your hands the instant before they strike a target and return to normal a split second later, dealing 1d8+STR damage to the foe. *'Orbital Transportation:' You cause an object you touch (up to 1 pound/rank in this power) to orbit around you within a 3-foot radius. The item orbiting you in this manner provides no special bonus or penalty, but its weight does not count toward your total weight and you can retrieve the item at any time as a free action. After it’s been snatched, the item can be set back into orbit again, provided the ability’s duration has not expires. Others can try to snatch the object, though doing so requires they make a DEX save with disadvantage. This ability lasts 1 day. *'Scatter Shot:' You fluctuate the gravitational fields around a target in such a way that the debris they attract is essentially turned into miniature, heat-seeking missiles. This ability requires no attack roll and deals 1d4 damage. You can fire an additional shot per 3 ranks in this power. Each can go to a different target or to the same one in any arrangement. *'Spatial Awareness:' You have a hyperawareness of spatial relations, letting you use a battlefield to your advantage. When you attack with a bonus from higher ground or flanking an enemy with an ally, the first attack you make is made with advantage. Furthermore, due to your ability to continually reorient yourself, enemies no longer gain advantage when attacking from higher ground. Rank 3 *'Compacting:' You can attempt to sunder items using extreme gravity, dealing 1d10+your ranks in this power damage to the item every turn, ignoring Hardness. This power lasts 1 turn/2 ranks in this power, and you must spend a standard action to concentrate. *'Crush:' You can increase the gravity around you to crushing proportions. Anything within 15 feet of you takes 1d6 force damage/2 ranks in this power (max 10d6; CON halves). All ground affected by this power becomes difficult terrain. *'Defy Gravity:' You can move yourself, another creature or an object up and down as you wish. You can direct the recipient up or down as much as 20 feet each round; doing so is a move action. You cannot direct the recipient to move horizontally, but the recipient could clamber along the face of a cliff, for example or push against a ceiling to move laterally. An affected creature that attacks with a melee or ranged weapon finds itself increasingly unstable; all attack rolls suffer disadvantage. This power lasts 10 minutes/rank in this power. *'Expanded Gravity Blast:' Your Gravity Blast now has a range of 60 ft. *'Gravitational Telekinesis:' Functions like basic Telekinesis but without the option for Extreme Effort. *'Gravity Maneuvers:' You can use gravity to perform Disarm and Trip maneuvers. *'Gravity Jet:' You unleash a burst of anti-gravity behind you as a standard action, propelling you up to 60 feet in a straight line, including into the air; any movement upward costs double. If you end the turn mid-air, you fall on your next turn unless you use Gravity Jet again. *'Immobility:' You increase gravity exponentially, making it difficult for others to move; this ability grants the Entangled condition to all creatures in a 20 foot area who fail a DEX save. They get a STR save to move every round, but speed is halved and the area is considered difficult terrain. Immobility lasts 1 round/rank in this power. *'Pulling Infusion:' By manipulating gravity in a certain way, your Gravity Blast can pull a creature closer to you instead of knocking them prone. No Hero point expenditure is necessary. When your attack hits, you may attempt a Drag action, using your Power bonus, pulling the target a maximum of 10 feet. *'Pushing Infusion:' By manipulating gravity in a certain way, your Gravity Blast can push a creature farther back. No Hero point expenditure is necessary. When your attack hits, you may attempt a Bull Rush, using your Power Bonus, pushing the target back a maximum of 10 feet. *'Subjective Gravity:' Gravity works normally for you, except you can choose the direction of gravity’s pull. You can move along a surface by imagining “Down” near their feet, allowing you to walk on walls and ceilings. Selecting a new direction of gravity is a Swift action, as is maintaining this power each round, which lasts for 1 minute/rank in this power. Rank 5 *'Anti-Gravity Flight:' You gain a Fly Speed of 60 feet and perfect maneuverability. Out of combat, you may propel yourself at speeds of 50 mph. Any Flight check is made without your Proficiency bonus. *'Gravitic Stability:' As a Reaction, you can instantly alter your mass so that you weigh anywhere from your usual weight to 4 times that amount. You cannot alter your mass when flat-footed. In any situation where an increased size would help you (such as during a grapple, trip or overrun), treat yourself as a Large creature (advantage on all of those things). *'Gravity Beam:' You shoot a 30-foot line of high-graviton energy, dealing 1d4 force damage/rank in this power and knock them prone (DEX save halves damage and negates the falling prone). *'Gravity Surf:' You can “ride the wave” of gravity you expend when using your Gravity Blast, sending yourself along with the blast. You appear at the end of the blast’s path, directly adjacent to the blast’s target. However, the damage decreases to 1d4. *'Higgs Sight:' You can effectively sense the presence of mass around you, gaining blindsight out to 30 feet. *'Leaden Weight:' You can bend gravity in unusual ways, allowing yourself to increase the impact of a weapon, yet loosen gravity’s pull on it, allowing you to swing it with ease. As a standard action, any weapon you wield is treated as being one size category larger. The weapon is not actually larger, and as such is still treated as before in all ways except damage. *'Singularity:' You create a growing singularity. Choose a grid intersection within 30 feet. All creatures and objects within a 5 foot burst take 1d4 negative damage/rank in this power. On your next turn, the singularity deals damage in a 10-foot radius and on your turn after that, it deals damage in a 15-foot radius burst. This continues in 5-foot increments until the reaches 25 feet before the singularity stabilizes. --Stop Projectiles: This functions like Deflect Projectiles, but instead of using a reaction to simply nullify the ranged attack, you can choose to stop it entirely so that it’s floating, enabling you to grab it. Rank 7 *'Blackstar Bomb:' Works exactly like Void Bomb, except all affected creatures are repelled, subjected to a Bull Rush every round until they are out of the affected area. All objects in this area take 2d10 negative damage per turn (no Hardness). *'Greater Gravity Jet:' You can use Gravity Jet as a move action and can emanate a mild jet of gravity, allowing you to hove without spending an action. *'Reverse Gravity:' You sharply reverse gravity in 50-foot radius, 100-foot high cylinder centered on a point within 100 feet. Make a Power check. If successful, all creatures and objects not somehow anchored to the groundfall upward and reach the top of the area when you use this ability. A creature can make a DEX save to grab onto a fixed object it can reach, thus avoiding the fall. If some solid object, such as a ceiling, is encountered, falling objects and creatures strike it just as they would a downward fall. If an object reaches the top, it just remains there, oscillating slightly, for 1 minute. At the end of the duration, affected objects and creatures fall back down. *'Void Bomb:' You unleash a mini-black hole that creates a burst of gravity capable of crushing those inside. Select a square within 100 feet. Void Bombs deal 1d8 negative damage + 1 per rank in this power. The ability opens a small tear in space/time that lasts for 1d4+1 rounds. All creatures within 20 feet are knocked prone and immediately pulled toward the square at a rate of 5 feet per round (STR save negates this movement). Those who reach the square where the singularity is located must make a WIS save of take 1d6 void damage per turn (they get a new save every turn) and are staggered for 1d4 rounds afterward. *'Wall of Gravity:' You create a wall of distorted gravity. The wall appears within 30 feet and can be 10 feet high and 120 feet long or up to 20 feet high and 60 feet long. All creatures who enter the wall are subjected to either increased gravity or decreased gravity. If you choose to decrease gravity, any creatures entering the wall fall up and Feather Fall down when the power ends. Increased gravity causes them to stop immediately in place. On their turn, they can make a STR save to move 1 space. All ranged attacks that pass through the wall automatically fail. This wall lasts a number of minutes equal to your ranks in this power. Rank 9 *'Black Hole:' By focusing for 1 full minute of uninterrupted concentration, you may tear a rift in time and space, creating a miniature, localized black hole. Any objects directly adjacent to the Black Hole are sucked in and forever lost. All creatures within 10 feet of the Hole are dragged inside and destroyed in the process. *'Gravity Master:' This functions as Reverse Gravity, but you can choose for the gravity in the area to pull them toward any direction (not just up). *'Orbital Strike:' You draw down debris from the atmosphere and drag it down to rain destruction on your enemies. When you use this ability (a full-round action), 4 2-foot in diameter meteors fall down (or other debris) fall down from the sky. If you aim a sphere at a specific creature, you may make a ranged Power check. Any creature struck by the debris takes 2d6 bludgeoning damage (no save) and disadvantage against the fire damage (see below). If a targeted sphere misses its target, it simply explodes and affects the area as normal. You may aim more than one sphere at a single target. Once a sphere reaches its destination, it explodes in a 40-foot-radius spread, dealing 6d6 fire damage (DEX halves). Despite stemming from different sources, the fire damage is pooled together after saves have been made and fire resistance is applied only once. You can target any square within 400 ft.